La Peor Obra
by Capuciine
Summary: Sin duda va a ser la peor obra en el que van a actuar Sousuke Yamazaki y Haruka Nanase, un desastre total. [One-shot] [Fem!Haru] [Dedicado a GK-7 en D.A]


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un Fic que seguro les va a gustar, SouHaru es mi otra OTP y los amo un montón, pero en este caso no son pareja en este Fic así que nada, espero que sea de su tengo mucho para decir pero dejo esto por aquí para compartirlo, espero que les guste, se le quiere mucho.**

 **Disclamer: Free! y sus personajes no son míos, yo solo los uso con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **La peor obra.**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

 **[One-Shot]**

* * *

 **Título:** La peor obra.

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Género:** Humor.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

"Y para inmortalizar la memoria de esta firme conciliación, ordenó el señor de Verona que los cuerpos de los dos infelices amantes fuesen colocados juntos en el sepulcro que les vio morir, erigido en columna de mármol y cubierto de inscripciones. Así, pues, entre las raras excelencias que se muestran en la ciudad de Verona, ninguna tan célebre existe como el monumento de Romeo y Julieta... "

Mientras tanto, detrás de la trágica escena final, se armaba un escándalo entre "Romeo y Julieta". Los que actuaban eran Sosuke Yamazaki y Haruka Nanase pero como los dos solo lo hacían para poder sacarse una buena nota, se odiaban entre si y seguro que la obra va a salir todo un desastre

—"Esto es una ridiculez". —se quejó el mayor tras la gran cortina de color púrpura vino y la pelinegra le pegó un manotazo en el pecho.—¡Oye! ¡¿Que no se supone que Julieta está muerta?!

—¡Y tú también estas muerto, cabeza-hueca! Y no eres precisamente un Romeo muy guapo... ¡Yo quería hacerlo con alguien que no sea precisamente TU!

—¿"Hacerlo con alguien"?—pregunto con una ceja levantada— ¿Que eres? ¿Una puta? ¡Incluso tendrías sexo con el perro de tu jodido novio! Pero, si eres tan puta, dime... ¿a qué te suena cuando digo Doggy Style?

Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, era precisamente de la vergüenza y del enojo por aquella pregunta provocativa, el insulto de "perro de tu jodido novio" era directo al novio de la chica, Makoto Tachibana.

—¡Hijo de...!

Y lo empujo, era un error terrible, como se había dicho antes, esta obra se iba a ir todo al carajo.

Mientras Gou terminaba su oración y hacía una reverencia ante el público, compuesto por maestros, profesores, padres y alumnos, Sousuke se agarró de la cortina lanzando un grito de niña asustada, logrando arrancarla desde arriba y rodando como una bolsa de papas, para quedar frente a todos envuelto en la bonita cortina de una tonalidad morada adherida al cuerpo como si fuera un vestido largo de princesa de Disney.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, porque un pie de la pelinegra se enganchó a un trozo de la cortina, así que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. El público entero dejó de aplaudir a Gou, porque había sido revoleada hacia algún lugar, no se supo muy bien en aquel momento y se quedó viendo fijo a los dos protagonistas de la obra con cara de shock.

—¡Maldita perra! —exclamo Yamazaki en medio del silencio.

 **...**

—No me siento muy bien... — se agarró el estómago, con expresión adolorida.

No había nadie en ese momento, ya que los maquillistas estaban muy ocupados atendiendo Haruka, frunció el ceño enseguida, se ponía a insultar a cada rato a la pelinegra, no se llevaban bien desde que eran pequeños.

—Seguro que se me pasara, no necesito la ayuda de esa loca.

Inspeccionó el lugar. Era un horrible escenario común y corriente, sin nada más que sillas que luego serían quitadas para dejar ver a todos los actores y actrices y darle fin a la obra haciendo una estúpida reverencia. En su opinión, Haruka no actuaba tan bien, incluso Rin lo haría mejor con un vestido rosa y utilizando una voz afeminada.

Sintió cómo su estómago se transformaba en fuego, y dio una expresión de dolor, ajeno a los movimientos rápidos de los ayudantes arriba del escenario que quitaban todas las sillas y los materiales.

Era evidente que Sousuke no se daba cuenta de que finalizaba la obra y debía hacer la reverencia, estuvo a punto de llamar a alguien para lo ayudara con su dolor de estómago pero apenas se corrió la cortina, vomitó todo.

—¡Yamazaki, maldito!

Y no fue para menos cuando a la pelinegra le quedó un bonito vestido color verde hecho de vómito del mayor, quería golpearlo en ese momento pero no quería meterse en problemas.

 **...**

—¡Ya estoy harta de esto, me niego a compartir escenario con este idiota! —despotricaba Haruka.

Todos los años, ella realizaba la actuación de la obra literaria de Shakespeare, pero no junto al de ojos turquesa, si no con su novio Makoto, y esta vez, como fue sorteo, sorpresivamente se eligió al mayor como el protagonista de la historia de amor, claro, al principio, el director no contaba que sería tan difícil trabajar con estos dos juntos en una misma sala.

—¡Tampoco es que tú fueras una hermosa princesa, puta! —se burló Yamazaki—. Además ese vestido se vería mejor en cualquier otra persona, incluso en mí, a pesar de que es rosa.

El director se agarró el cabeza, desesperado ya. Llevaba cerca de una hora y media tratando de hacer las paces entre ambos actores principales.

—¡¿Por qué coño aceptaste entonces, imbécil?! —le pegó un manotazo aún más fuerte en el pecho.

—No tenía opción, puta —se quejó —. Además quería molestarte y no darte el gusto de estar con tu noviecito que debe estar cansado que lo violes a cada rato —agregó sonriente, sentándose en una silla y mirando a la pelinegra con expresión de triunfo, mientras acariciaba un zapato—. ¡¿Dónde mierda está mi gato para mi pose malévola?!

—No es violación si es consentido, estúpido, y antes de que digas alguna estupidez, ¡no tengo sexo con Makoto! —le espetó, más enojada que antes y lanzándole el par del zapato a la cara—. ¡Y tu serias el sumiso de Rin!

—Señor Dios, Padre Todopoderoso, perdona sus pecados y haz que se calmen las fieras... te lo pido de todo corazón. Lamento ser un mal hijo y mirar pornografía los viernes a la noche, ¡pero Poringa está genial!... —decía mientras tanto el director, dándose golpes con cada palabra contra la pared.

 **...**

Día de la presentación de la obra. El director, las amigas de Haruka y los amigos de Yamazaki... todos estaban allí. Incluso sus padres. Sin embargo, ese día tampoco era la excepción de la rutina y "Romeo y Julieta" peleaban con miradas y tras vestidores en cuanto debían retirarse del escenario para darle el lugar a otros personajes.

Y no le ocurrió mejor forma de picar a Nanase que con un verso inventado.

—Oh, Romeo, Romeo, ¿dónde estás, que no te veo? —decía la morena con voz melancólica y pose dramática.

—Aquí estoy mierda, y deja de rimar, que quiero follar, porque yo sé que mi anaconda quieres jugar...

El rostro de Haruka se tiñó de un rojo tan profundo que Yamazaki casi estallo en risas por su expresión.

—Oh, lo siento, es que eres un idiota con una idiotez que ni se la lleva el viento. —contestó la chica de ojos celestes.

Mientras tanto, el público abría la boca asombrado y la mayoría sonrojados por el comentario inapropiado pero varios se rieron por eso, había que ver los diálogos que habían cambiado a unos diálogos graciosos.

—Perdón por ser un idiota pero date cuenta que por ti soy el único que con esta enredadera de rosas se da hostias —Eric no parecía triste ante el insulto de la morena, sino que lucía... divertido.

—Si no te callas ya hoy dormirás en el sofá —advirtió "Julieta"

Y "Romeo" palideció.

Después, por alguna extraña razón, Sousuke sonrió dulcemente toda la obra y no abrió la boca en ningún momento más que para decir sus frases, su objetivo se había cumplido.

 **...**

"¿Quién se cree esa? Si cree que con esta obra empezaremos a llevarnos bien, está muy equivocada. Cambiaré la historia a mi antojo y punto final." pensaba Sousuke.

—¡Ha muerto! —decía Lady Capuleto, interpretada por Nagisa, con falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

El mayor salió de detrás del escenario y empujó a la familia Capuleto reunida por el "cuerpo" de Julieta, ya se le habían ido las ganas de seguir actuando con la joven pero ya se le había ocurrido una idea al principio, así que eso hará para provocar a la chica.

—¡Al carajo! ¡Díganle a esa zorra que sin sexo no hay sacrificio!

Los actores que estaban allí se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Nanase se "despertó" furiosamente pero el público de repente empezó a reír con ese comentario pero con respecto a la pelinegra...

—¡Yamazaki, imbécil! ¡Se supone que no hay sexo! ¡¿Acaso eres un pervertido o qué?!

—¡Hey! ¡Que tú también eres una puta! —saltó Matsuoka desde el público y eso aumentaba por completo la ira de Haruka.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me he reído mucho cuando lo escribí, dejen sus opiniones y acepto cualquier tipo de comentario pero siempre y cuando sea de forma amable y respetada, nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
